Regina Please I Know You're In There
by AgainWithHope
Summary: Taken from the scene where Emma talks to Regina through the door, but how it really should have gone. Regina learns who her true happy ending may be. SwanQueen One-Shot.


Regina sat with her back against the door. She let her breath fall softly and evenly, listening to it in the dark silence of her office. The only sound was the every so often creak of the heat kicking in. The only light was from the hallway that shone through the blurred glass door. She took in a deep breath and listened. There was a different sound from the hour she'd been sitting there. It was the sound of someone walking through the hallways in boots towards the direction of her office. She held her breath. It couldn't be Robin Hood, he would be with his "newly" returned wife back at Granny's diner. He stomach twisted into a knot and, if possible, her eyes would be glowing red. This was all Emma Swan's fault, she had ruined her one chance at a happy ending. She was the reason that Robin's wife had returned, now they were a big happy family again.

The brunette listened as the heavy footsteps neared her office door. She pulled her knees closer up to chest and held them close. She exhaled and waiting, listening. "Regina," a voice came through, muffled by the door. "Regina please open the door." She looked from the corner of her eye and saw a tall shadow, Emma's shadow. She saw a hand placed against the glassed door, presumably Emma leaning up against it. "Regina please," she muttered, "I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

Regina fumed and cut her off an angry tone, "Leave Ms. Swan. Go back to your happy family, be with the ones you love, more importantly, who love you." She stifled a heavy breath out into her arms, to hide the sound of needing to cry again. She regained her composure and listened again, taking notice that Emma was still there. Emma shifted, making the door rattle a bit, she leaned off of it for a moment, "Regina, I didn't know who she was," she swallowed mid-sentence, "I just wanted to save her. I didn't mean to hurt you, or anyone."

The brunette scoffed from behind the door and shook her head, holding back the warm tears that ached to dispel down her face, "Intentful or not, Ms. Swan, you hurt someone." She leaned her head against the door, turning it to the side partially, "Least you have your happiness. You have Hook."

Emma froze hearing Regina say that. It sent a chill down her spine, almost as if she didn't like the sound of it. Sure, she liked Hook, but it was like every time she kissed him, something just didn't seem right now her. It most certainly wasn't true love like she presumed Hook hoped. The fact she hurt Regina this bad made her stomach flip and her heart rate speed up. She'd never intended to hurt Regina at all. She looked down for a moment, then back up focusing on the word "Mayor" on the door and added, "Regina, I'm here to be the savior, to help everyone find their happiness." She shook her head and looked down on the shadow of the woman who usually towered over her. (Metaphorically of course.) "I will find your happy ending Regina," she thought back, "If it's the last thing I do." What an ironic retort at the end, she had too.

The brunette inhaled sharply, burying her head in between her knees and chest. "Emma," she stated firmly, muffle by her own body, "I don't deserve a happy ending. I don't have one matter-of-fact." Regina was broken, used, damaged, who could possibly love her, remotely even feeling some type of feelings towards her romantically. She leaned her head back again against the door, see Emma's hand still placed against the glass above her, "No one will love me Swan. My ending is to be alone."

"You have Henry," Emma added quickly before Regina could finish whatever she might say. The blonde shifted as she her Regina stifle a soft sob. _Fuck it_, she thought to herself. "You have me," she muttered. She changed her position a bit and stood upright hearing some movement come from the other side of the door.

Regina froze at that remark from Emma. Did she really just say she had her? No, that was impossible. They hate each other, that was how it had to be didn't it? The Evil Queen versus the Savior. It was right… right? Despite the argument in her own mind, Regina removed her head from her own embrace of her chest and knees and exhaled deeply, trying to prevent a shaky voice. She slowly got to her feet, stumbling a bit at first trying to find her footing. She ran her hands down her pencil skirt, flattening and straightening it out and reached for the door handle, slowly pulling it down, and opening the door. She was met with a concerned look on the blonde and a soft, "Hi." It brought Regina back to the first time she ever met Emma Swan, the day she questioned the woman as being Henry's birth mother. She sighed softly.

"It's going to be okay, Regina," Emma said softly while taking a step towards the brunette. She looked into the older womans eyes for a moment. They were red and swollen and hints of mascara that had been taken down on her cheeks had still small residual markings through her foundation makeup. Emma took another step forward, a breaths distance away and brushed the back of her right hand slowly against Regina's left cheek before wrapping her arms around the woman's neck and pulling her into a warm, embraceful hug.

Regina was stiff at first, unaccustomed to this type of treatment from the Savior, but in a moments time, she gave in, taking in Emma even more, wrapping her own arms around the blondes waist. She felt tears dispel from her eyes and run down her cheeks onto Emma's shoulder. Emma just pulled her closer into an embrace and spoke tenderly, "It will all be okay." She smiled faintly and shut her eyes as the two stood in the dimlit doorway.

Regina wasn't sure how right this felt yet, but she was willing to try it. She already felt at home in the blonde's embraceful arms.


End file.
